1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant car seats, and more specifically, to an infant car seat that provides for the selective linear and rotational movement of the infant seat to allow a user to remove or place a child therein without awkward twisting and turning. The present invention has a stationary platform comprising a lower horizontal plate and a vertical plate extending from one edge thereof. Said stationary platform is secured by the seatbelts against the rear seat of the automobile adjacent the door. The child seat is pivotably attached to a vertical portion of the stationary platform by means of a hinge assembly that allows the user to stand outside of the vehicle and swing the seat into a position to enable them to place the child directly therein in a face-to-face manner and then swing the seat back into place and lock it into a secure position. The child seat is secured to a seat support mechanism comprising a support bar pivotably connected to a hinge assembly that slides along a track assembly so as to maintain the car seat in a protected area within the vehicle when in the pivoted position. It becomes more difficult to place children into car seats as they get older and heavier and the present invention will increase the ease in which the child can be placed therein while relieving the stress on the guardian""s back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other rotatable car seat devices designed for automobiles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,005 issued to Carl M. Larsen on Jul. 8, 1924.
Another patent was issued to John Hedley on Dec. 16, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,200. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,026 was issued to Joseph G. Martz on Mar. 22, 1949 and still yet another was issued to Dale S. Atkinson on Mar. 4, 1952 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,679.
Another patent was issued to Yoshihiro Ueda on May 31, 1966 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,856. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,444 was issued to Byron McCord on Feb. 5, 1974. Another was issued to Quentin Young on Jun. 26, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,629 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 8, 1994 to Dominique A. Forget as U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,179. A patent was issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to Trexie I. Cherniak as U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,339 and on Jun. 20, 1995 U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,522 was issued to Scott Retzlaff.
Another patent was issued to Dennis J. Gryp on Jan. 9, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,354. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,576 was issued to Robert James Wallace on Jul. 29, 1997. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,764 was issued to Chang-Seog Lee on Apr. 6, 1999.
A device for the purpose set forth, an angularly disposed base designed to rest on the seat of an automobile, a hook on the outer portion thereof to engage the cushion of the automobile seat, a hollow pedestal arising centrally from the base having inner threads, a cross sectionally U-shaped guide on the outer face of the pedestal, a plate receiver therein and secured to the base, a cushioned seat, a threaded post depending therefrom received in and engaging the threads of the pedestal, and means for locking the post adjusted in the pedestal.
In combination with a vehicle having a floor and a side wall defining a door opening, a seat adjacent the door opening and normally facing in a direction parallel to the wall defining said opening, supporting means for said seat depending therefrom and resting on the floor, a bar projecting from said seat, said bar having an enlarged head, means defining an arcuate guideway attached to the side wall adjacent the door opening, said guideway being adapted to receive said head for pivotal movement of the latter in a plane parallel to the floor, spring urged locking means operable on said head in the extremes of its movement in said guideway, and vertically projecting means extending adjacent the level of the seat for effecting the release of said locking means.
A seat frame for a portable seat, comprising an open frame adapted for supporting the edges of a fabric seat piece, a seat frame supporting arm attached to a front portion of said frame supporting arm attached to a front portion of said frame and extending on an incline downwardly therefrom to a junction with a flat base portion generally parallel to and spaced below said seat frame, and a seat supporting arm extending upwardly and rearwardly from said base portion and attached at its upper rear end to a rear portion of said frame, said base portion being provided at its forward end with a downward and rearwardly extending hook member.
In combination with an automobile having a floor and a side wall defining a door opening and said opening normally closed by a door hinged to said side wall; an adjustable seat for said automobile comprising: transverse guides supported by said floor; a plate member mounted for sliding movement on said guides; a seat section positioned within said automobile and receivable by said plate member for rotation thereon in the sliding movement thereof on said guides; power means for moving said plate member along said guides;, comprising a piston slidably mounted in a cylinder and connected to said plate member.
Apparatus for use with a seat and a door of a vehicle, said apparatus comprising means rotatably supporting the seat adjacent the door of the vehicle, said means including a hollow rotary shaft secured to said seat and having a lower portion with elongated longitudinal grooves therein, a latch shaft disreplaceably supported in the hollow shaft and including a latch extending through the grooves of the rotary shaft, a clutch member surrounding the hollow shaft and having grooves for engaging the latch, said latch shaft having first and second positions within said hollow shaft, said latch engaging the grooves in the clutch member in one of said positions and being free of said grooves in the other of the positions, said clutch member being coupled to the hollow shaft for common rotation therewith with the latch engaged in the grooves of the clutch member, whereas said clutch member and hollow shaft are disengaged and free of relative rotation with the latch free of said grooves in the clutch member, and connection means connecting said clutch member and the door for common rotation.
A boat seat holder assembly including a pair of bracket plates, and a swivel plate seat mounting assembly interconnecting the bracket plates. The bracket plates include a forward plate having a substantially monoplanar main plate portion having apertures therethrough, and having a turned over flange at the forward edge thereof defining with the main plate portion an angle of less than 60 degrees. A second or rear bracket plate has a substantially monoplanar main plate portion having apertures therethrough, and having a first flange portion bent from and extending at a right angle to, said main plate portion. The flange portion has at its free edge, a turned out, finger grip portion. The front and rear bracket plates cooperate in fitting across the permanent seat of a boat and gripping such seat. The swiveling fisherman""s chair or seat for accommodating a fisherman sitting in a boat.
A swiveling infant car seat with an infant restrat device comprises a pedestal formed with a circular opening bordered by a lip to which a base is connected for distribution loads therebetween. A substantially circular base for a seat is formed with a groove around the periphery of an annulus which receives the inner periphery of the anchor plate therein to the seat to the pedestal. The base includes a pivot plate, an anchor plate, and a retainer plate for holding the pivot plate in swiveling relationship with the anchor plate. The seat is reclinably attached to the base for orientation at select inclinations, and a latch mounted on the pedestal is engageable with the base to selectively hold the seat in either a forward facing or a rearward facing orientation. A rearward member is also mounted to the rear of the pedestal and a pair of diametrically opposite, grooved receptacles are provided on the base for receiving a tongue of the rearward member to maintain the integrity of the seat in the event the automobile in which the seat is mounted is involved in a collision.
A fixed plate supporting the vehicle seat is secured to longitudinal adjusting slides. The fixed plate supports a rotary intermediate plate via a first ball bearing and a cover rigidly connected to the fixed plate and supported at the rotary intermediate plate via a second ball bearing. The assembly is centered on the two ball bearings. Displacement of a central rod is controlled by a lever articulated on a pivot rigidly connected to the fixed plate. This lever is forked and cooperates with the head of the rod and a washer separated from the head by a spring mounted concentrically to the rod. The lever actuates, in one direction, two safety latches normally latching the rotary intermediate plate in order to release the seat for a 180. degree. rotation.
A portable apparatus for expeditiously seating a handicapped or elderly person in a vehicle. The device is mounted on a car seat and includes top and bottom members which swivel relative to each other. The bottom member is removably fastened by a belt to the existing car seat.
A vehicle seat adjuster includes laterally spaced track assemblies each having an upper track slidable fore-and-aft relative to a lower track and normally locked to the lower track by a latch adapted to be pivoted about an upright axis to an unlatched position. Pivoting of the latches is effected by manually turning an operating handle about a laterally extending axis, the handle being conveniently located adjacent and accessible from the outboard side of the vehicle seat.
Swivel mechanism for a vehicle seat, for example, includes a lower support-attachable element and a superimposed seat-carrying element interconnected by a turntable providing for 360 degree angular movement of the upper element about an upright axis, together with latch structure for selectively locking the upper element in plural modes in angular ranges within the 360 degree range. The turntable structure is in the form of an annulus through which securing bolts or the like pass upwardly for receipt by a retainer atop the upper element, the latter having a circular opening therein coaxial with the turntable and through which the securing bolts also pass to provide a rugged connection between the elements for resisting forces tending to separate the elements.
A slewing mechanism which is particularly suitable for use with a car seat for the physically disabled which permits a combined translational and rotational movement of a plate (6) or the like to which, say, a seat assembly (100) may be connected and which includes a primary arm (1) rotatable about a pivot (2) adjacent one end, a secondary arm (4) pivotally connected to the primary arm (1) by a pivot (5) adjacent the other end, the secondary arm (4) being pivotally connected to the plate (6) and a first link (8) to link the secondary arm (4) to the surface to which the primary arm (1) is pivoted and a second link (9) which connects the upper plate (6) to the primary arm (1).
A car seat, which is rotatable and linearly movable. The car seat has a lower plate having a centrally located pinion on the top surface and parallel movable rails on the bottom side. The movable rails are linearly movable on support rails fixed onto the floor of a car body. An upper plate is rotatably connected to the lower plate by a connecting shaft with a predetermined space therebetween and having a seat cushion thereon. A swivel mechanism is provided between the lower and upper plates and is used for adjusting the rotatable position of the upper plate relative to the lower plate. A plurality of locking holes are formed on each of the support rails, while a sliding lever is rotatably mounted to the movable rails and has a stopper selectively locked into or released from the locking holes.
While these car seat devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an infant car seat mounted on a stationary platform comprising a lower horizontal plate and a vertical plate extending from one edge thereof. The stationary platform is secured by the seatbelts against the rear seat of the automobile adjacent the door. The child seat is pivotably attached to a vertical portion of the stationary platform by means of a hinge assembly that allows the user to stand outside of the vehicle and swing the seat into a position to enable them to place the child directly therein in a face-to-face manner and then swing the seat back into place and lock it into a secure position. The child seat is secured to a seat support mechanism comprising a support bar pivotably connected to a hinge assembly that slides along a track assembly so as to maintain the car seat in a protected area within the vehicle when in the pivoted position.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat for automobiles that pivots on a hinge to a favorable orientation for the placement and removal of an infant therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a stationary member and a movable member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a stationary member that can be secured to a car seat using the existing seat belt.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a stationary member having fasteners forming an integral part where through the existing seat belt can be threaded through anchoring said stationary member to the car seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a movable seat member fastened to the stationary seat member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a movable seat member hingedly connected to the stationary seat member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a stationary seat member having tracks forming an integral part thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a moving seat member slidably attached to said stationary seat member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety seat having a bearing member positioned between the stationary seat member and the moving seat member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pivotable, slidable child safety seat for automobiles having a latch mechanism to lock the child seat into position once the child is secured in place.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a pivotable, slidable child safety seat for automobiles that increases the safety of the child and the guardian.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pivotable, slidable child safety seat for automobiles that is simple and easy to use.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.